


Silver's hideaway

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim is sent out to find Silver. He knows he still has feelings for the old spacer, but he didn't expect this





	Silver's hideaway

Silver’s cave

 

Jim Hawkins, officer in Her Majesty’s army, stood on a planet in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, looking at a cave entrance. This planet was almost entirely uninhabited. Only now and then pirates and smugglers would come here to hide goods. Now there were reports of one of those pirates hiding here from the long arm of the law.

 

Jim had pulled every string he could and called in every favor he had, so that he was assigned to the Silver case. The old scallywag had only a few more months before the statue or limitations on his crimes ran out. Someone else would have turned a blind eye, but not the dickhead that Jim now had to call his boss. Remington had made getting Silver into custody and tried before time ran out a top priority.

 

Jim’s heart clenched and tears came to his eyes at the very thought of someone else bringing Silver in. No one knew him like Jim did. They wouldn’t know how to handle him. 

 

Two weeks of searching had brought him to where he was now, standing in front of this cave. He’d been standing there for almost a quarter of an hour and had heard nothing other than the sounds of bird songs. Jim took a deep breath, pulled out a small lamp to light his way, and tried his best to stop his shaking. He walked into the cave.

 

At first, he thought he had gotten it wrong. There was nothing in the cave for the first half mile or so. Jim was so fixated on avoiding the stalactites that he almost missed the small tunnel that curved away to the right. Jim hesitated then approached. He could fit through the gap just fine, but it must be a bit of a squeeze for Silver. Oddly, the thought of Silver having to suck in his gut every time he came this way gave Jim a small rush of pleasure.

 

The tunnel spit out into a big round room. There was no doubt in Jim’s mind that this was Silver’s place. It smelled just like him. He took in deep breaths of air. He had forgotten how good this smelled.

 

Jim blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light coming from the fire in the center of the room. The leaping flames illuminated everything in a warm glow. Jim walked closer to examine the hide-out. 

 

There was a set of rudimentary utensils sitting in a pallet next to the fire. It looked like Silver had made most of them himself.

 

In the corner there was a roughly made cabinet. When Jim opened it he saw shelf upon shelf filled with food. On the bottom shelf was a small row of spices. Jim smiled; remembering how often he had seen Silver reach for this or that to add a bit of flavor to what would otherwise have been a very dull meal. Jim closed the doors and continued his search around the room.

 

He had expected to find chests filled with gold, but there were none. The only other thing in the room was a bed covered with furs. Jim approached the bed, hesitantly. Silver’s smell was strongest here. He knelt down on the ground, touching the overlapping furs. Silver must have skinned most of these animals himself. Jim picked one up and pressed it to his face. He breathed in. 

 

Suddenly, he heard the gears and hydraulics behind him. He expected Silver to say something, but he didn’t. Jim stood up and turned around. There he was. He looked exactly how he had the last time Jim had seen him. It was like the intervening seven years hadn’t happened. Jim lifted his eyes to meet Silver’s. He couldn’t read the old cyborg’s face, but he was sure that Silver could read him like an open book.

 

“Ye don’t look too comfortable in that uniform, Jim.” Silver lumbered forward and touched the starched collar of Jim’s uniform. “A bit too stiff.” Jim could feel the heat of Silver’s hand. He wanted nothing more than to press his face into Silver’s palm.

 

“It isn’t comfortable,” Jim said. He was still looking Silver in the eyes. He clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides. He wanted to reach up and stroke the other man’s face but didn’t know if his touch would be welcome.

 

“Then maybe you should take it off.” Silver said. His hand slipped down to Jim’s chest, where he twisted one of the button’s back and forth. Jim wondered if Silver could feel how hard and fast his heart was beating.

 

“I can’t get out for another six months.” Jim had thought about re-enlisting, but the idea seemed absurd to him now. For years the academy had been his world. He had forgotten that Silver had been his world before that. Silver had been something the academy had never been. Silver had always been home.

 

“Ye can put it back on when ye leave then,” Silver said. “I don’t like seeing ye like this. Can we pretend, just for a little while, that ye ain’t here to arrest me?” 

 

Jim just kept looking at him. The thought that he could actually arrest Silver was absurd, now that he was standing right in front of him. He took a step back and started tearing his uniform off. He heard a button hit the floor and go rolling away. He dumped his jacket on the floor, and then started attacking his standard issue boots.

 

“Sit down.” Silver’s voice was so commanding that Jim had to obey. The bed was the only place to sit, so he sat there. Silver knelt down in front of him and pulled Jim’s boots off, one at a time, slowly. Jim’s breaths were coming out jagged. It was like he had forgotten how to breathe properly. He could not stop his hand from reaching out and touching Silver. His fingers slid under the bandana and touched the hair underneath. It was surprisingly soft.

 

Silver pulled back.

 

“What?” Jim asked.

 

“I…Yer here. Yer really here.”

 

“I am,” Jim whispered. He reached out and traced down the side of Silver’s face. Silver never took his eyes of him.

 

“Yer here to arrest me.”

 

“You think I’d do that. To you, of all people.”

 

“That’s why yer here.” It wasn’t a question

 

“That’s why I was sent,” Jim bopped Silver on the nose. “But I’ve never done well with orders. The navy was the wrong choice for me.” He leaned forward and inhaled. He moaned. Silver smelled so damn good. Silver looked up. Jim felt like his heart was caught in his chest. He opened his mouth to try and gasp a breath of air. Silver slid a finger between his lips.

 

Pleasure shot through Jim from his head down to his toes. His cheeks formed themselves around the big man’s finger as he began to suck. He had always known Silver had big fingers, but it was different to actually have one in your mouth. He felt Silver’s claw scratching at the back of his throat, but he barely noticed it. He opened his eyes and looked down at Silver. The old space dog was entirely preoccupied staring at the erection in Jim’s pants. Jim felt blood rush into his face, but he didn’t pull back. He continued sucking on Silver’s finger, thrusting his hips towards his face at the same time.

 

He was afraid that the other man would pull back but he didn’t. Jim felt the finger pads digging into the skin right above his ass when Silver yanked him forward. He pulled his finger free from Jim’s mouth. Jim tried to chase Silver’s hand, lips opening and closing on air. He stopped when Silver yanked the laces of his pants free and pushed them down and off in one movement. It should have been colder, standing naked in a cave. It wasn’t. It felt like his skin was radiating heat. And Silver was staring at him. He hadn’t seen that sort of greedy hunger since he had watched the old dog shove fistfuls of gold and jewels into his pockets. To have Silver look at him like that, it was incredible. He took a small step towards Silver. 

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been walking around, naked, with an erection. Even if there had been a time like that, he hadn’t been close enough for anyone to see him. He certainly hadn’t been close enough to accidently bump someone in the nose with his cock. If Silver hadn’t raised his head at just that moment, it wouldn’t have happened. It was just a momentary touch, and then Jim’s cock bounced out of the way. 

 

Jim took a step back, trying to think of some way to apologize. The main problem was that every part of his brain was screaming that he had touched Silver with his cock. It wasn’t ideal, he would have preferred Silver’s hand, or thigh or belly, but when were things ever ideal? There were a bunch of little voices in Jim’s head screaming to abandon ship, but there was one much louder voice that said something very different: Do it again.

 

Jim didn’t have the chance to try again. He barely had time to see Silver move, before the big man was on top of him. Jim didn’t know how, but somehow he ended up on his back on Silver’s bed. The furs prickled at his skin as he squirmed against them, but in a tantalizing way. He hardly noticed that. His whole world was focused on Silver, looming above him. Jim’s erection was lightly touching Silver’s belly. He lifted his hips ups, slowly grinding against Silver’s belly. Jim was staring into Silver’s eyes. He saw the flash of desire wash over him as Jim rutted against his belly.

 

“I’m sure yer superior Officer wouldn’t like this, Jimbo.”

 

“He can go fuck himself,” Jim said. 

 

He jerked his hips up harder. Silver’s belly was warm and firmer than he expected it to be. He reached up and grabbed at Silver’s shirt. “Please, Silver. Please!”

 

“Is this what ye want lad? Is this really what ye want?”

 

“I want you,” Jim moaned. It was way more effort than he had expected it to be, thrusting up against Silver again and again. He’d have been exhausted a long time ago if the Academy hadn’t enforced almost two hours of cardio every day. He was glad for it now.

 

“Ye want me? A fat outlaw, who’s more than old enough to be yer father?”

 

“Yes,” Jim almost shouted it. “You are fat, and way older than me, and I don’t care. I want you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jim stopped his thrust. He stared up at Silver. Silver stared back down at him.

 

“You see me,” Jim said. “You really see who I am. You always have. Everyone else sees a boy at the top of his class. But I walked in here and you knew immediately how much I hate that damn uniform.” He propped himself on his elbows so his nose was almost touching Silver’s. “I was much better at being your cabin boy.” A broad grin spread across Silver’s face, showing off that adorable tooth gap.

 

“You hated being a cabin boy,” Silver laughed.

 

“I loved being yours.” Jim touched Silver’s face again. “Please, Silver, fuck me.”

 

“You’ve lost your hard-on, lad.” Jim didn’t have to look down to tell that it was true.

 

“Lucky for me your sexy enough to get me going again.” Jim pushed himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around Silver’s neck. His lips met Silvers. It was wet and sloppier than any kiss Jim had ever participated in, but he didn’t care. He kissed Silver and Silver kissed back open mouthed.

 

The world moved around them. When Jim raised his head to get a breath of air, he saw he was straddling Silver’s belly, the big man splayed out beneath him. He smiled and grabbed the fabric of Silver’s shirt. He tore it a little as he tried to get it out of the way.

 

Silver’s belly was a thing to behold. It was soft and round and all Jim wanted to do was bury his face in it. He grabbed a handful of Silver’s flesh on either side, just above his hips, gripping them hard as he began to rock back and forth.

 

“Not so tight, lad,” Silver said. Jim smiled and eased up a bit.

 

“I never asked if you wanted me,” Jim said. He leaned forward so his face was in line with Silver’s. “Why would you want a small young boy who has no idea what he wants to do with his life?” Silver raised a hand and caressed the side of Jim’s face. Jim turned into the touch. The finger pads felt warmer than he expected.

 

“I have no idea,” Silver said. “But I do, damn me, I do.” Jim leaned forward and kissed Silver’s nose, then his mouth.

 

“Please,” he whispered, pulling back. “I want you so bad.” Silver shifted under him. Jim had to grab the big man’s love handles so that he didn’t fall off.

 

“If ye want me so bad,” Silver said, a small smile on his face “then fuck me.”

 

It was like an electric current shot up Jim’s spine. He dug his fingers into Silver’s soft flesh and started to rub.

 

“Just so you know,” Jim grunted. “This is my first time.” He felt his cheeks going red.

 

“That’s alright, lad. It’s my first time with another man.” Absurdly, that made Jim laugh. That made Silver laugh and when he laughed his belly jiggled. Jim groaned and thrust harder.

 

“Hold on, lad.”

 

“What’s wrong,” Jim asked.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted…” Jim watched in fascination as Silver blushed. “I want ye to keep doing that, but I want to finger you.”

 

“Finger me?” Jim was still rubbing himself on Silver’s belly, but much more slowly.

 

“There is no way we are going to get my prick in your ass, not without a lot of work, maybe not ever. But I want to be in ye. I want to make ye feel good.” Jim nodded. He was afraid, but he trusted Silver. If he said the word, Silver would stop. He sped up his thrusts again, watching Silver cover one of his fingers in saliva.

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in as Silver pressed the finger against his opening. He winced as the tip entered him. It burned as it stretched him. He was going to tell Silver to stop, but the thought of the big man inside him was so amazing. He kept rutting as Silver pushed further and further into him. Then, Silver touched something inside of him.

 

Pleasure rocketed through Jim. His back arched and he opened his mouth. This wasn’t the kind of moaning he sometimes let himself do when he knew he was the only one in the barracks. This was a scream. He wasn’t in control of pitch, volume, or even words.

 

“FUCK! Silver Silver Silver AHHHHHHHHH.” Every muscle in his body clenched as he came. He shook as Silver leaned forward, sucking the cum from his cock. When it was finished he collapsed forward, panting. He felt Silver’s chest rumble with laughter. 

 

“Good lad,” he mumbled into Jim’s hair.

 

Jim might have fallen asleep there, but he felt something hard brush his leg. He turned his head.

 

“Damn,” he laughed. “How have your pants not ripped.”

 

“Years of practice,” Silver said. Jim started to slide down but was stopped by a hand on his arm.   
He looked at Silver. “Ye know ye don’t have to.” Jim blinked.

 

“But, I want too.” Silver gave him a look but let go of his arm. Jim slid down and unlaced   
Silver’s pants. Silver’s cock popped right out, slightly curved and bright red. The big man was right. There was no way that thing would have fit in his ass. One of the man’s fingers had already filled him up so well. The recent memory made him smile. It still felt sore but he didn’t mind. He took Silver in both hands, one over the other. He could have stroked it like he stroked himself, but there was just so much of Silver. He settled on a hand over hand method, like pulling rope.

 

“Good?” he asked.

 

“A little harder near the base,” he murmured. Jim nodded. He pulled down, squeezing harder at the base. Silver started to pant. Jim grinned like a fool and stroked harder. He couldn’t put the head in his mouth, but he bent his head and ran his tongue around the tip.

 

Silver squirted into his mouth. It was bitter, but Jim swallowed and licked the tip one more time. He opened his eyes and saw Silver’s body convulsing in spasms of pleasure. When the big man was done, Jim crawled back up and curled himself into his side.

 

He woke hours later. He quickly dressed, then sat back on the bed and touched Silver’s shoulder. The cyborg woke up with a snort.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Don’t leave,” Jim said. He stroked Silver’s hair. “Don’t leave this place. I’ll tell them that you weren’t here. I’ll finish my time, and then I’ll come back to you.” Silver looked at him for a long time. Jim was ready to argue with him about everything, from throwing away his career to losing every chance to have a real life and a real family. But Silver only nodded.

 

“I’ll wait for ye.”

 

Jim felt tears drip down his face as he leaned in and gave Silver an open-mouthed kiss.

 

“I love you, John Silver.”

 

“I love you, James Hawkins.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
